


Pieces of my heart

by Syreina



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreina/pseuds/Syreina
Summary: Kenny's heart is divided between 3 other men. Will he be able to fix everything?





	1. Broken

Kota looks at Kenny and shakes his head. He then speaks up. “You're going to let them go?”

Kenny looks at him from across their hotel room. They had just won the match and Kenny lost not only his lovers but his best friends and boys that owned 2/3 of his heart. The reason why he left them, was the other piece of his heart. 

His eyes tracing every inch of his lover and his partner. “I..I don't have a choice.”

Kota stands and then looks Kenny in his eyes. His body pressed lightly against Kenny's “When I said that I wanted you back.. I said that I wanted all of you back. Not just part. Kenny, I knew that you had them. I knew it was a package deal and I wanted all of you. The whole you.”

Kenny's breath catches in his throat. “wait..”

Kota laughs and shakes his head. “Kenny you are so painfully obvious. You wear your heart on your sleeve and your love on your face. Everyone can see you had something with them.”

Kenny closes his eyes. “I..”

Kota whispers. “Talk to them.”

Kenny nods and then whispers. “yeah.. come with me?”

Kota nods and follows the man. Knowing that he would follow this man to the ends of the earth. 

Kenny walks towards where he knows the bullet club are staying. The club is always in rooms close to each other. He hears a crash and takes off running just having a bad feeling. Since it's coming from his boy's room. Kota follows him and frowns when he hears a cry of pain. Kota overtakes Kenny without thinking and bursts into the hotel room. Kenny almost tripped when he hears the cry and knows it's Matt. 

Kota snarls when he sees the room. Nick is crouched in front of his older brother trying to protect him. Matt is laying on his stomach on the floor of the hotel room and is out cold. Cody is standing over them shouting something. Kota can't understand what is being said just the tone and vicious look on Cody's face.

Kenny comes in and moves without thinking. He approaches Nick and Matt trying to help. Nick though screams at him to stay away. Nick's body speaks stress of now trying to protect his brother from two threats. It breaks Kenny's heart but he preserves and kneels down. He pulls Nick's hand away from Matt's back and sees the angry bruise forming on Matt's back. Kenny looks at Nick and Nick is just watching him closely. Nick's body language though is giving off fear. 

Kota keeps himself between Cody and everyone. His eyes following Cody's every move almost like a cat ready to pounce. Cody though is just spewing out things and apologizing. Kota finally points to the door and motions for him to leave. Kota could make Cody cry in pain but he knows it's not his place right now. He knows Kenny will take care of that soon enough. He just wants right now to protect the boys and Kenny. He watches closely as Cody leaves. 

Kenny speaks softly. “Nick.. what happened.”

Nick mumbles softly without thinking. “Cody pushed him and .. his back.”

Kenny winces, knowing this is partly his fault. He knows him and Kota exploited Matt's back in the match. Kenny though tries to be calm. “We're going to ..”

Nick's head snaps up. “NO.. don't touch him.. you did enough.”

Kenny shakes his head. “Nick..”

Nick lunges towards Kenny to keep him away from Matt. Kenny though catches Nick's hands and manages to pull him over Matt without hurting him. Nick growls and struggles but Kenny manages to pin him against himself, holding Nick. “I'm not going to hurt him. We need though to move him off the floor.”

Kota sighs watching Nick continue to struggle. He moves, without thinking, and picks Matt up and lays him on the bed. He then looks back at the other two. Kota makes sure he makes no threatening moves. Nick freezes but watches Kota closely. Nick wasn't certain how to take this. Nick frees himself from Kenny and moves to the bed. He looks his brother over closely. 

Kenny sighs and manages to stand up. He looks at Kota and then the brothers. He has a feeling that something has been broken between them but also that he might have a long road to regain some of what he lost if any of it.


	2. The end is the start

Kenny and Kota watch over the brothers through the night. Nick was sitting with his back against the headboard watching them as well for awhile before he fell asleep. Kota ended up being the one to move Nick so he was able to lay down. Kenny didn't want to set the young man off again. Matt had woke up and the road doctor said there was no concussion just exhaustion. Matt needed rest and Kenny was going to make sure Matt at least got some and Nick needed some as well.

Kenny runs a hand down his face. Both of his boys looked like the walking dead and he couldn't help but feel responsible. The Bucks were known for running on fumes a lot but right now Kenny could tell that it was worse than any other time. They needed rest and time away.

Kota leans back and closes his eyes. His own body starting to feel the wear of it all. He looks over at Kenny and notices the faraway look.

Kenny remembers the first time he kissed Matt. Matt had just admitted to being in love with him. He had wrapped Matt up in his arms and kissed him silly. Being the Elite had just started and after that, they were inseparable. He didn't know how Nick felt and that almost cost Matt and him, their other part.

Nick pulled away from them and in fact hooked up with Adam Cole for a short while. Kenny had thought that he was happy. Matt had known something was off and finally mentioned it one night. The same night that Adam stormed into Matt and Kenny's hotel room.

* * *

Kenny looks up as Adam storms into the room. “Adam?”

Adam Cole glares at him and then looks at Matt. “Tell your little partner that he can have him.”

Matt looks confused. “What?”

Adam slams his fist into the wall and then looks at Matt with tears in his eyes. “Your brother... I should have known. I knew I wasn't who he wanted.”

Nick runs into the room. A blanket wrapped around him. “Adam..”

Adam shakes his head and glares at Nick. He then leaves the room. “Fuck this I'm done.”

Nick stands there and watches as Adam walks out.

Matt walks over and puts a hand on Nick's shoulder. “Nick?”

Nick looks at Matt and whispers. “I'm sorry.”

Matt shakes his head and whispers back to Nick. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

* * *

Kenny shakes his head. He never knew that would be the start of it all. Adam left and Nick was his. He had both boys and that was exactly what he wanted. Nick was the wild one and Matt was his delicate one. Kenny looks at Matt and Nick and then Kota. Then there was Kota.. the one that could take charge. The Kota that was his as well and one-third of his heart.

Kenny smiles softly when he hears Kota snore. Kenny rubs his eyes and then speaks softly. “I can't let any of you go.. I'm sorry.”

“We never asked you too.” comes a voice.

Kenny looks up and looks at Matt. Matt winces as he moves to sit up. “We never asked you to leave...”

Nick mumbles in his sleep.

Kenny watches Matt. “ I love you.. all of you.”

Matt shakes his head. “If you would have listened. We all loved you.”

Kenny whispers. “Loved?”

Matt looks down. “love... we tried not to.. but we need you.”

Kenny looks at Matt. “I need you.”

Nick mumbles. “And I need sleep..”

Kenny laughs softly, as he watches his boys.

Kota mumbles softly. “I'm with Nick. It's time to sleep and we'll talk in the morning.”

Matt looks at them and sighs softly. He moves back the blankets for them. Kota moves first. He curls up behind Nick and lays his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick closes his eyes and for some reason, he feels content. Kenny gets in and curls against Matt. Matt nuzzles close and whispers. "all of us."

Kenny whispers back, "always."

 


End file.
